Do You Fear Death?
by Hugs-N-Kisses xoxo
Summary: Bella is 17. She has been abused by Charlie for many years. Will Edward and the other Cullens be able to save her before Charlie takes it one step too far? M for possible rape, abuse, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Do You Fear Death?

"GET UP, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Charlie yelled.

I sighed and rolled out of bed. Just another boring day at school to look forward to. Maybe if I was lucky, Charlie wouldn't get drunk and beat me today. But I'm usually not lucky.

I heard the shower turn on and knew that I didn't have much time to make breakfast. I went downstairs and began making eggs for Charlie. I was just putting it on the table when I heard his heavy boots stomping down the stairs. I hurried to the other side of the room so that he could not hit me as he walked in.

Charlie walked in and sat down at the table. He began to eat, but suddenly stopped. He dropped his fork and it clanged against the table. He got up and stalked over to where I was standing, frozen in anticipation.

"Why don't I have a drink, Isabella?" he asked with an evil grin.

"I…I forgot…" I whispered.

"Maybe this will teach you to remember not to forget things!" He backhanded me, and then kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, but I refused to cry out. That would make Charlie happy, and I would not give him the satisfaction.

"You…are…a…worthless…piece…of…shit!" he said, kicking me everywhere he could reach in between each word. Then he walked out the kitchen door, leaving me gasping for air on the floor. I got up slowly, wincing in pain. I went upstairs and got into the shower, trying not to move. After I was done, I put on clothes that would hide my cuts and bruises, and then looked at the clock. I only had 5 minutes left until I had to leave. I ran downstairs, grabbed a half-full bottle of Jim Beam, **(Jim Beam is like the BEST type of whiskey EVER! Besides Wild Turkey :D)** a coke, and several pills. I put the pills in my mouth and mixed some Jim Beam with my coke, and downed it all. I walked to my truck and drove to school.


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Present to all

Chapter Two

School was especially boring today. Mike Newton asked me out about 4 times, the classwork was nothing new, and I managed to hurt 3 people in gym with only one ball. When the final bell rang, I ran to my truck, having realized last period that I had forgotten to clean up the mess Charlie made this morning.

When I pulled up to the house, my heart almost stopped at the sight of Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I jumped out of the truck, and raced inside. Charlie was standing in the middle of the kitchen, purple-faced and furious.

"Hello Isabella. Good day?" he asked.

Before I could answer, he walked up to me and slapped me in the face. He was so close that I could smell the beer on his breath. He kicked my legs out from under me, and I fell on my face, probably breaking my nose. Charlie grabbed my hair and dragged me to the stairs. As my head hit each step, I slowly lost consciousness.

**So, how is it so far? This is my first fanfic, so im afraid that itll sound cliché. And im from the south, so im tryin not to use incorrect grammar and stuff, cuz that always bothers me when I read stories. **

**Review and I'll be you bestest friendddddddddddd :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I obviously don't own Twilight *tear tear***

Chapter 3

I woke up on the floor of my tiny room, surrounded by puddles of blood. Without moving too much, I looked around to see the damage Charlie had done.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

My room was basically destroyed. My window next to my bed was broken and glass was all over the floor. My bed sheets had been pulled off my bed and ripped to pieces. There was blood smeared on my walls, floor, and basically every piece of furniture. My rocking chair that had once been in the corner of my room was a foot away from me and missing a leg, which I located on top of my upside-down desk.

I sighed, and winced at the pain in my ribs. I grabbed onto the rocking chair and slowly lifted myself off of the ground. Ouch. I felt lightheaded and nauseous, probably because of the blood loss. I limped to the bathroom and got in the shower. I focused on the stinging but relaxing feeling of the warm water on my cuts and bruises. Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door bang open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? WORTHLESS SHIT LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO GET HOT WATER!" Charlie slurred at me.

He drunkenly stomped to the shower, ripped the curtain back, and turned the water off. I hid in the corner, desperately trying to hide myself. Charlie saw me and chuckled evilly. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said. "Come on now Bells, don't hide yourself. I want to see that beautiful body of yours." He grabbed my arms and dragged me to my bed. I quickly grabbed the ripped sheets and covered myself.

"Stay here. Don't move or you die," Charlie said as he walked out of my room. I cried silently until he came back into my room with his hands behind his back. I instantly stopped crying, I couldn't let Charlie see them or he would hurt me worse. Charlie hated crying.

"Now Isabella, I have a surprise for you," Charlie said as he took his handcuffs from behind his back. He took my hands and forcefully put them above my head. He handcuffed them to my headboard, then picked up a piece of the ripped sheets and tied my feet to the end of the bed. He took all of his clothes off and got on top of me. He roughly kissed my neck and moved lower until he reached my breasts. He began sucking on them, making me squirm away from him. I could feel his boner pressed against my leg, and I began to plead with him. "Ch…Charlie, dad, please don't do this. I'm a virgin. I can't lose my virginity to my father!"

He said, "Now baby, don't be like that! And plus, you're my daughter; I can do whatever I want with you!"

I decided to play nicely, and maybe he would let me go.

"I need to go to school right now. But when I get home, we can do everything you want."

Charlie grinned widely, got up, and said as he undid the handcuffs, "I knew you wanted me, you dirty slut. Hurry home." With that he walked out the room.

I tried to get up but realized that he didn't untie my feet. I grabbed a piece of the broken glass from my window, and began trying to cut the sheets. I got one undone and as I was trying to get the other one, my hand slipped and the glass cut my arm. I felt stinging pain, and then it felt as if all my worries were gone, almost like the feeling drugs and alcohol give me. I knew that I had discovered a new way to make myself feel better, and I was going to be cutting again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SORRY that it took me like at least a WEEK to update! But, I made this chapter extra long to make up for it :D**

**Once again, I don't own Twilight…obviously, because I aint Stephanie Meyer. And I don't wanna be.**

Chapter 4

I got up off the bed and sighed. How had my life become so awful? It wasn't always like this. Charlie wasn't always an abusive drunk. I didn't always have to work as a stripper to pay the bills, since Charlie decided that he wouldn't pay for anything besides various types of alcohol. Once, Charlie, Renee, and I had all lived happily together. Then Renee left, and Charlie drank to forget his pain. He loved her so much! And they both loved me. So why did Renee leave, you may ask? She ditched us for Phil, who is now her husband.

I shook my head. No need to think of unpleasant things so early in the morning. I got dressed in my long-sleeve bright green shirt and straight jeans, with a white belt. Then I grabbed my silver flats and, after taking a few pills, went to my truck. I drove to school, and the first thing I noticed was that a yellow Porsche was parked in my usual spot. I parked at the end of the parking lot and attempted to walk normally. I had to keep my secret though, so I stumbled a few times on purpose.

Then, I went to my first period. Then second. Then third. Then fourth. Then fifth. Finally! Lunch time. I went to the lunch line and got food, even though I knew I wasn't going to eat it. I had to keep a good figure to keep my job, and this calorie-filled food would make me gain weight. I went to my table with Mike, pervert, Jessica, bitch, and Lauren, double bitch. I began munching on an apple when I saw him. He was gorgeous. His bronze hair caught the light as he passed the window to go get lunch, and he somehow looked more gorgeous. I leaned over to Jessica and said, "Who's _that_? He is _fine_!" Mike gave me a dark look, then answered for Jessica, "That's Edward Cullen. He just transferred here from Alaska with his adopted family, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." He pointed to a table at the far side of the cafeteria and showed me which person was which. They were the most gorgeous people ever.

I watched Edward walk to the table. He had a great ass. For once, I actually forgot about all my troubles and thought only of the gorgeous man, Edward.

"No, Bella. That's bad. You cannot have close friends, especially not a boyfriend. Charlie would kill you, and them!" I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Edward looked up and caught me staring at him. He looked at me curiously, and I boldly glared at him until he looked down.

I ate an apple, and then walked to the bathroom in the same hall as my next class, Biology. Just as I opened the door, then bell rang. I didn't mind if I was late to class, so I kept doing what I was doing. I closed the door and locked it. I went to the counter and found the empty soda can I had put in my bag at lunch. I lifted up my sleeve past my elbow. I took the top off of the can and put the sharp edge in the crease of my elbow. I squeezed my elbow. The small trickle of blood gave me a rush of relief. I grabbed some gauze from my first aid kit I always carry with me. I wrapped my arm and headed to class.

**EPOV** (that's Edward for all of you not-so-bright people :D) **[I wasn't sure if I wanted to do another pov, but I said what the fuck, why not]**

I was walking to Biology when I saw a girl going into the women's restroom. I walked past the bathroom and the bell rang. I was almost to the Biology classroom when I smelled the most delicious blood coming from the direction of the bathrooms. My animal instincts took over and I had to struggle to hold them in. I shook my head and went into the classroom.

_Swan is late AGAIN! Will that girl ever learn to follow the rules? Oh look, there's the new kid, Edward Cullen I think._

Mr. Banner, the teacher looked over at me. I nodded my head and continued to the table in the far back. It was the only open table. I guess that Swan girl Mr. Banner thought of sat at this table. I sat down and ignored the thoughts of all the idiots around me.

About 2 minutes later, a beautiful girl walked in and my breath caught. She had brown hair and deep, gorgeous brown eyes. They enchanted me, but also scared me. Her eyes looked as if she had seen the most evil things in the world. She had a great body. I tried to read her mind, but it was blank.

Mr. Banner gave her a look and she glared back. "Glad you could finally join us, Isabella," he said. "It's Bella. And I'm not happy at all to be in this hellhole," the beauty, Bella, reiterated. She then walked to the table I was at and tripped just as she got to the table. I caught her, but at the same time I thought that the trip looked like she did it on purpose. But she wouldn't trip on purpose…right?

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen"

"I'm Bella Swan; now get your hands off of me!"

I looked away from her gorgeous face and realized that I was still holding her. I let her go and began breathing again. That was when I realized that she smelled delicious, despite all the drugs and alcohol I could smell in her system. She sat down and I looked at her closely. I could smell blood coming from her arm. She caught me looking at her arm and began to look uneasy, so I looked away.

When the bell rang, Bella bolted to the door even though it looked like walking put her in pain. I followed her to the gym and saw her pretend to trip several times. Why would she pretend to be clumsy? This girl was a real mystery. And I planned on finding out more about her.


	5. AN, READ!

**Okay just btw, im changing my pen name…idk to what yet. But I broke up with the person in my name now, haha after 10 months with him. But yeah. Soooo just tellin yall!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Just warning yall, this chapter isn't very well written and it also isn't about something very pretty either. But I Guess this whole story isn't about anything very pretty. Ha. At least not yet.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

In gym we were playing soccer. UGH! I was so bad at gym! And it tended to put me in a lot of pain. At least it was Friday, so I wouldn't have to do this again until Monday. I wanted to skip, but I was afraid that Charlie would find out again…last time was something I did not want repeated.

_**Flashback**_

_I was driving home, almost happy. I didn't have very many new bruises, Charlie hadn't beat me in a few days. And as a plus, I had a good day at school. Mike didn't even try to get all up on me today! Well that could've been because I didn't give him the chance, since I skipped gym. I just wanted to go home and relax._

_I almost missed my street; I lived in the middle of nowhere! I only had about 3 neighbors, and they all lived a few miles away. _

_I turned into the driveway and noticed that Charlie was home early. That was never a good sign. I hesitantly walked to the door and opened it. Waiting for me was a furious Charlie._

"_What are you doing home?" he demanded._

"_I…I um…I skipped g…gym…" I stuttered,_

_The next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain to my head, then to my stomach. Then I saw the floor rushing at me. Then it was all black._

_**End Flashback**_

I couldn't move for a day or two after that beating. Charlie beat me for hours, but luckily I was passed out most of the time during it.

**After Gym**

I walked to my truck, proud that I had only given one person a bloody nose with a nasty kick to the face, but there weren't any other injuries.

I got in my old Ford and drove home. I didn't wanna go home, but knew that I had to. I drove a little slower than usual, but not slow enough that Charlie would get angry. I turned into the driveway and got out of my truck. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I was instantly jerked to the floor by my hair before I even got a chance to close the door.

"Hello, my darling Isabella," I heard a voice purr. "Get up and go to your room, NOW!"

I got up and did as I was told. I heard Charlie following me. When we got to my room, he threw me on the bed and began ripping off my shirt and bra. Then he took off my pants and underwear. I struggled with all my might, but it was no use. He was just too strong. He began taking off his clothes and I took advantage of him being distracted. I sprang up and kicked him where it hurts as he was taking his shirt off, blinding him momentarily. He fell to the ground in pain. I ran down the stairs and was almost to the door when I realized I was naked. I couldn't go anywhere.

Just then, I was tackled to the ground. Charlie dragged me by my hair to the cold and damp basement. He then locked me down there and went back to the main floor. I heard something scratching against the floor and the basement door reopened. Charlie was back, and had brought a chair and rope with him. I ran to the far corner and tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my arms. He pushed me into the chair and bound my wrists tightly to the back of the chair. He then grabbed my kicking legs and tied one to each leg of the chair. When he was done, he took off his boxers, his only clothing that was still on, and shoved them in my mouth roughly. He then spread my legs as far as he could, almost snapping my ankles. Charlie sat on me and fiercely shoved his erection into me. I screamed, but it did no good. It was so painful! The pain wouldn't go away. Charlie didn't wait for me to get used to him. He went in and out over and over again, not listening to my screams of pain and misery.

When he was done, he left me there with his boxers still in his mouth and went upstairs. Probably to get more beer or whatever. I hung my head in shame and cried. I couldn't believe I just got…I can't even say it. And by my own father! This was NOT supposed to happen. I felt so dirty and disgusting.

But I knew I deserved it.

**Wednesday Night, 9:30 pm**

I wasn't sure how much longer I could live like this. Charlie had just untied me right after he finished raping me...again. I had spent about 5 days tied to the chair. I didn't even want to think about all the disgusting things he did to me. I lost count of how many times he raped me, made me do awful things to him, and how many new bruises he had given me. At least he hadn't done anything more than bruise me, because then I wouldn't be able to work this weekend. Speaking of work, I really needed to call work and tell them an excuse of why I missed my shift this weekend. I knew I wasn't going to get fired though, because I was the best stripper that they had.

I fell asleep in my bed for the first time in way too long. I was starving because Charlie hadn't fed me much while I was tied up, but I didn't care. I needed sleep so badly. I needed relief from reality.

I woke up still tired and VERY sore. I crawled out of bed slowly, trying to move as little as possible. I heard my stomach growl and hoped that Charlie wasn't home, because I really needed to eat. Charlie probably wouldn't let me eat because I'm "too fat" as he says, even though I don't weight a pound over 105. At least he let me eat lunch, but it was only so people didn't get suspicious. But I didn't eat most of my lunch anyway.

I showered, got dressed, and went downstairs. Charlie wasn't there, thankfully. I grabbed a bowl, spoon, some random cereal, and the milk. I ate the cereal as my stomach was happy but protesting at the same time. I kept thinking about how I still couldn't believe that I had lost my virginity…to my father, above all!

I quickly got up, grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose, and drove to school, not wanting to think about that anymore. I was the second car to school. The first wasa silver Volvo **(A/N: of course)**. There were 5 people standing by it. I got out and winced in pain as I bumped one of my new bruises against the door. Suddenly I heard a cry of pain. I turned toward the Volvo and saw one of the boys, Jasper I think, fall on the ground and gasp for air. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie all turned and looked at me in wonder. Alice was the only one who didn't look; she was trying to help Jasper up. I hurried away to the hallway that my first class was in.

**JPOV**

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! The pain! As soon as that girl got near me, I felt all of her pain and collapsed…it was unbearable!

"Jasper? What's wrong?" Alice worriedly asked as she tried to help me.

"T...that g…girl! So…much…pain!" I said between gasps. Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie all turned to look at the girl. As soon as she hurried away, I caught my breath and got up with Alice's help.

"Jasper, are you okay baby?" Alice questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm okay now…but that girl! She was in so much pain…I don't know how she is still even alive! No human can possibly deal with all that pain," I replied.

"Her name is Bella," Edward said I could feel that he was worried about her, and that he was feeling…love?

"Edward…do you love her?" I asked him.

"What? Um…no! Of course not!"

"Are you sure? Because I was feeling something that felt A LOT like love coming from you."

"Um…..yeah?"

"OH MY GOSH!!! EDWARDOOO IS INNNN LOVEEEEEE!!!" Emmett sang.

Suddenly, my Alice's face went blank; she was having a vision. She came out of it about a minute later and gasped in shock.

"Edward! You do love her! And she's your singer! And she will one day be one of the most powerful vampires ever, after you change her because she wants you to, and to escape from something…my vision didn't show me what though…I wish I knew!!!" Alice said bouncing with energy, even though she knew Edward saw everything that she saw.

Suddenly, I froze with the rest of my family. I smelled a vampire.

**BPOV**

As I walked down the hallway, I had the feeling that someone was following me. I looked back, but no one was there. I just shook my head and kept walking. Suddenly, something hit me and pushed my chest into the lockers with freezing cold hands.

"Hello, Isabella," a man whispered into my ear, making me shiver in fright.

"M…Mike?" I whimpered.

"It's not Mike darling…they call me James. You don't wanna fuck with me. So you should do everything I say…or else," he chuckled.

I nodded, not capable of speaking. James flipped me around and the first thing I saw were blood red eyes. James kissed my forehead and then let his mouth run down my face and neck, planting kisses everywhere. He had his mouth by my neck and breathed in deeply. I let out a low scream as his teeth grazed along my neck. "Please stop!" I begged. He just laughed and it seemed like he was about to bite my neck, when suddenly…

**Okay so that chapter was REALLY long, but it was probably bad. But idk, im not in the best mood…so I guess it might be good. But knowing me? It probably was shit. Cause I suck like that. Btw, Im really sorry that its been takin me so long to update…school is just really stressful and stuff. I got a lot going on right now :[ I mean, I just broke up with my boyfriend, which totally sucked, then hes been trying to get me back and all this stuff, and hes blackmailed me TWICE. Seriously, blackmailing me is NOT a way to win my heart or whatever that shit is! UGH! And theres just been so much drama and stuff! GOSH life is too complicated. Maybe its just me. Idk, I screw up stuff a lot. It's a shame that im only 14 and already hate life and im already a failure. But whatevs.**

**Oh yeah, and I only have internet in between 4 and 6 pm, so that's another reason that I haven't been able to update recently. I would type a chapter, then I would go to add it, and my internet would be off! Then I would forget about and blah blah blah…god love screws up EVERYTHING. Don't fall in love, it sucks. Life is such a bitch.**

**But I was at a wrestling tournament all day with my two good friends, and spandex on hot guys + some awesome music + friends = therapy**

**Okay so review people…tell me what a stupid shit head I am. Oh wait, I already know. Ha. So yeah, review…ill try to update again soon.**

**Peace.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Suddenly the door burst open and the Cullens ran in quickly…almost TOO quickly, but I was too distracted by James to care much. I vaguely remember James being pulled off me and a sweet, melodic voice asking me if I was okay before I passed out.

I woke up on the floor in the hallway, the Cullens nowhere in sight. I slowly got up feeling dizzy and looked at my watch. I had only been passed out for about 10 minutes. I looked around for my bag and realized that I had dropped it when James had pushed me into the lockers. I grabbed it and walked down the hallway to my first class. I wasn't surprised that no one was there yet; most of my peers didn't get to school until about 5 minutes before the bell rang. I still had 15 minutes left to myself.

The day passed very slowly. All I could think about was what had happened this morning, and what would have happened if the Cullens hadn't pulled him off of me. Did that really happen? If it did, where did they disappear to?

At lunch I was walking to my table with a tray of food when I tripped, and not fake-tripped. I REALLY tripped. I got up and looked back. I saw Lauren standing behind me, laughing her ass off.

"OHMIGOD BELLA! You are like such a klutz! You totally just like tripped over like, nothing!" Lauren shouted loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

I walked over to her and got about an inch from her face. "I am not a klutz, you stupid little bitch. You fucking tripped me!" I hissed at her. The people at the tables close enough to hear me made an "ohhhh" sound.

"God, Bella, like don't be so mean! I like totally didn't do anything! You are just a total klutz, and everyone here like so totally knows it! You like, trip like, all the time!" Lauren said back to me, again loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why don't you just shut up you little hoe face, I am NOT a klutz. And I'll prove it!" I said back to her.

"Like how?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah right! I so totally think you're like a liar."

"Well, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see"

And with that, I walked to my table and began eating. That was weird. I usually don't talk to people like that. I guess I have been a little moody…but for good reason. I mean for the past week I had been violently raped several times! Wow…is scary how I can say that as if it's a normal thing. Well I guess it kinda is. I had a lot of time to think while I was tied up. And I realized that I had to accept that I had been raped and beaten and all this other stuff by my father, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

When I stopped thinking and looked up, everyone was staring at me. I looked around and noticed that the Cullens weren't here. Was I hallucinating this morning?

I finished my lunch and walked to biology. This was the class I had with Edward. I wondered if he would be there. No, I couldn't let myself start to like him. NO.

I walked into biology just as the bell rang. I anxiously waited to see if Edward would come to class.

He didn't.

**That Night**

Charlie had been passed out on the couch since he got home, so I didn't have to worry about him. I picked up the phone and dialed the number of the club I work at, _The City_. It rang once, and then Laura, or Crystal (her stripper name) answered.

"This is _The City_, Crystal speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Laura, its Bella. Can you tell George that I was sorry for missing work last weekend because my grandmother died and I had to go to her funeral? I didn't call because she lived in the middle of nowhere and didn't even have a phone!"

"Oh hey Bella, it's no big, but to make up your hours you can take the extra shift this weekend. George knew you would call, so he told me to tell you that."

"Okay, thanks Laura. Or should I say Crystal? Love you! Bye."

"Bye Bella. Or should I say Bubbles? Love you lots, bye!"

I hung and went to do my homework. Tomorrow night was when I had to work. I wanted to rushed through tomorrow, I really missed work. Well, the only thing I didn't miss about it was my boss, George. He was a total creeper. Last time I was at worked, he grabbed my ass when I was about to go on stage. And one other time, he "accidentally" came in while I was changing, then took FOREVER to leave! He is such a pervert.

After I hung up, I took a shower and went to pick out an outfit to wear to school tomorrow. I didn't really want to. I was afraid that everyone would shun me. Oh wait. They basically already do. But…what if the Cullens shunned me? I didn't want that. No wait! I shouldn't want to be friends with them. NO FRIENDS. Charlie would kill them and me.

**The Next Morning**

I got up and stretched. Ouch. I was still kinda sore.

I showered, put cover up on any bruises I saw no matter where they were, and then went to get dressed. I put on my midnight blue short shorts and black fishnet stockings to hide any bruises that might still show. I put on my matching midnight blue low-cut tank top with silver sparkles all over it. Then I put on fishnet gloves that went up to my elbow. I sighed and went to my truck and drove to school. When I got there, I took a deep breath and got out, ready to show everyone who I really was.


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight, duh**

**Yeah so my last ending sucked, so ill try to make this one better…even though im still majorly suffering from writers block!**

**Okay I have a REALLY funny story about the reason why I didn't update this weekend…**

**So on Friday, I went to the Eve parade, it was SO much fun, who doesn't love Mardi Gras? Well I went with my friend and my sister and her boyfriend. So we had a lot of fun and stuff, and after the parade we were craving ice cream. So we walked to an ice cream place, but it was closed. So we walked to Walgreens, and yay it was open! So me and my friend bought ice cream and energy drinks (which we def didn't need, since we were already so hyper that my sister's boyfriend thought we were drunk) and we went to sit on the side of Walgreens to eat and stuff. Well about 15 feet away from us was these whiter than white like 12 year old kids that started yelling to us like "damn girl, I'd tap that!" and trying to sound black (no offense to all yall blacks) and all, ya know? So we just ignored them. Well I got up to throw my ice cream away haha and I had just chugged my whole Red Bull and I could barely walk cause I was so hyper and crap, and when I stood up the little baby crackers started to shine a pen light at my ass, and it was so fucking funny yall! Then my sister got pissed at them and bitched at em cause they did it like 5 times on my ass and then they got up and were dissin us and tryin to be black again, hahahhahaa! Then when they were about to turn the corner, one of em was like dissin us and then turns and says "im just kiddin baby, call me!" to either me or my friend! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Yeah it was good.**

**Then, I went on vacay for Mardi Gras, and just got home today. But on the plus side, I got to go to Disney World :)**

Showing you my sucky ending, also known as a recap:

_I showered, put cover up on any bruises I saw no matter where they were, and then went to get dressed. I put on my midnight blue short shorts and black fishnet stockings to hide any bruises that might still show. I put on my matching midnight blue low-cut tank top with silver sparkles all over it. Then I put on fishnet gloves that went up to my elbow. I sighed and went to my truck and drove to school. When I got there, I took a deep breath and got out, ready to show everyone who I really was. _

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I walked to my first class, barely even noticing the lusty stares I was getting from all the boys and jealous looks from the girls. I was used to them when I was in these clothes. I was almost a different person. I was confident and strong.

When I walked into the classroom, the first thing I noticed was Alice Cullen, the only person in the classroom, was sitting in the chair next to mine. She looked over at me, openmouthed, and then motioned to me with her hand to come over to her. I held my chin high and strutted over to my chair.

"Hello Alice"

"Hi Bella, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess"

"I need you to come to my house. Right now"

"Why?"

"We have some things to talk about"

"Okay…I'll go. Just don't let the school find out that I'm skipping"

Alice jumped up and grabbed my arm. I winced because she had grabbed where a bruise was hiding under my gloves and cover up. She was pretty damn strong for such a little person.

As if she could read my mind, she let go of my wrist.

We walked outside and she led me to her Porsche. She told me to get in, and for some reason I trusted her and got in.

Since Alice drives like a maniac, we got to her house in about 5 minutes even though it's on the outskirts of town. She led me inside to what seemed to be a living room. On one couch was Jasper, another was Rosalie and Emmett, and on another was two other gorgeous people.

"Bella, these are my…parents, Carlisle and Esme"

I looked at them and they smiled at me, which I did not return. I didn't trust these people. I wasn't even sure why I felt like I trusted Alice. But now that I thought about it, I felt like I trusted Edward too. Wow, I'm pretty weird.

Suddenly, Esme got up, making me stop my crazy thoughts, and said, "Hello Bella. Welcome to our home."

Then that Carlisle guy stood up next to her. He looked at her, then me, then spoke.

"Bella, as wonderful as it is for you to be in our home, we have things to discuss. Please, take a seat."

Alice, who had moved to sitting next to Jasper, pointed to the couch Edward was sitting on alone. I moved over to the couch and sat on the opposite side of where he was, even though all I wanted to do was be sitting in his lap while he…

BELLA! Snap out of it! I yelled at myself.

"Well, Bella, I'm sure you have some questions for us," Alice said.

"Uh, yeah, I do. Who was that James guy? Where did yall disappear to? Did you really save me? How did you run so fast? How did you know I needed help?" I managed to spit out in one breath.

Carlisle looked at each person in his family. They each nodded as he looked at them. Rosalie was the only one that hesitated. After he was done, Carlisle looked at me and said:

"Bella, we are vampires. That is how Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett knew you needed help and ran so fast. James is what we call a tracker. He smelled your blood and needed to have it, so he tracked you until you were alone."

I sat still, shocked. Were they serious? They all looked serious. Well, I guess it didn't really matter if they were vampires. They didn't seem like they were going to suck my blood or anything. But maybe I should ask…

"Um, okay well that's cool. You aren't going to suck my blood or anything, right?" I said, then mumbled, "Not that I care about living…"

Edward looked at me and spoke for the first time. "No, we drink animal blood. Why do you not care about living, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually, I do mind you asking," I harshly spat at him.

He looked hurt, and looked away.

I stood up and said, "Well, um thanks for telling me that and all, but I have to get back to school. I can't risk skipping."

Alice looked at me curiously, then offered to drive me back.

The rest of the day was spent thinking about the Cullens. I don't think I hear a single word that my teachers said. Not that I ever really do anyway.

I knew that I really needed to take a break from everything. I had to work that night, it was perfect. Work almost made me feel sexy and wanted. I love it. The only bad part about it was that my truck couldn't make it all the way to Port Angeles, I had to stop on the outskirts of town and walk the rest of the way. My truck was so old, I really needed a new one. Well that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, I had to save all my money so I could escape this stupid place one day.

When I got home, Charlie's car was in the driveway. I walked inside and thankfully he wasn't there waiting for me. I walked up the stairs quickly and heard moaning and groaning from Charlie's room. He's probably screwing some hooker. I just hope it's not one I know.

**Okay guys seriously? Only 29 reviews in FIVE chapters? That's weak! Pick it upp! Ill make a deal with yall. How about after we get to…at least 40 reveiws? Gosh I hate when people do that. Haha oh well. **


	9. Chapter 8, Lillianagreen :

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I walked to my room and grabbed a bag from my closet. I looked down at my outfit. Well, it was still clean; I could wear it to work. Oh, but I had two acts tonight. Okay I'll wear my red outfit…

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out of it my hooker red leather halter top and the matching mini skirt. I threw them in the bag along with my thigh high black boots. Then I walked downstairs, grabbed a granola bar, and hopped in my truck.

The drive was only about 30 minutes long, but my truck was groaning in protest by the time I got to the edge of the city. I parked it in the driveway of a house in the middle of the woods that was old and abandoned. Not smart, but what does it really matter? I've already been through hell; a little bit more wouldn't do much damage.

I started walking down the street and after about 15 minutes, I reached the club. Luckily, _The City_ wasn't too far away from where I parked.

I went backstage to the dressing room. There I saw Ashley, or Misty (her stage name). She was my best friend in the whole world! I ran over to her and she gave me a huge hug.

"Hello love!" I said to her.

"Hey babe. Hows home?"

"Um…same as usual"

Ashley was the only one I had told about Charlie abusing me. But I didn't want to tell her about him raping me. Not yet, at least…I was too embarrassed to tell her.

She looked at me with a knowing expression and said, "You aren't telling me something. That's okay, but tell me eventually, okay?"

She knew me way too well! I nodded to her and went to the mirror to put my make up on. I decided to keep it natural for this act and just wear some light mascara and cover up. I sat next to Ashley and talked while we waited for Alexis, or Candy, to get off the stage.

I looked at Ashley and said, "I don't like these cheap names. Why do we have to have them? Well, I like mine. It's pretty funny, if you think about it."

She sighed, "George says that they make us seem sexier. And I like your name. Haha, who doesn't like blowing things?"

I was about to reply when Alexis came off the stage. She waved to me as I got up and went to the stage.

I scanned the crowd as I took my place on stage. We had a pretty good audience tonight; after all it was a Friday night. That's our most crowded time.

When the music started, I started swaying my hips to the beat. I slowly started grinding against the pole and dropping down against it. I always started off slow like this; it made the guys go crazy! I eased my skirt and top off until I was in just my matching black lace bra and g-string set. I continued going slow like this for another minute until the song increased tempo. When it got faster, so did I. I swung my legs up and spun around the pole. I felt guys shoving tips into the band of my g-string. I slid down off of the pole as the next song. I got down on the floor with my ass facing towards the audience and started to "shake my moneymaker" as the song said. After a minute or so, I stood up, swaying my hips to the beat. I did a few more of my tricks and then went offstage. It was Ashley's turn now. Then Laura would go, and then it was me and Ashley's duet. I love that act, it's so much fun!

**Saturday Morning, 3:00 AM**

I finally got off shift. I said goodbye to the girls and started walking to my truck. I was searching for my keys when I heard someone behind me. I bravely spun around to find myself face to face with James.

"Hello, my dear Isabella. Miss me?"

He was suddenly in front of me, rubbing against me in what I guessed was supposed to be a sexy way. I struggled against him in vain, stupid vampires with their super strength or whatever. James reached down and untied my halter top with one hand while pressing my hands against my truck with his other. He stopped and gazed at my lazy black bra with hunger in his eyes.

"Take a picture you pervert, it'll last longer," I spat at him.

"Aw, don't be like that baby. There are millions of women in the world, and I chose you for my fuck of the night. You should feel honored!" He smiled down at me in a sickly sweet way.

"Fuck you, Casanova!" I yelled at him.

He suddenly got an angry look on his face and growled, "Don't you _dare _talk to me like that you bitch."

He threw me on the ground and a sharp pain went through my body. I gasped, and James smiled.

"You like that pain, whore? Well get ready for more of it"

I looked up at him, and felt a rush of adrenaline surge through me. I smiled and said, "Pain? Oh, don't worry about me. Me and pain go way back. We know each other well. Gimme your best shot, you sonofabitch. You can't do anything to me that I haven't already experienced!"

He looked shocked for a second, and then suddenly looked up sharply. Suddenly I heard the squeal of tires and glanced up to see none other than the infamous Edward Cullen pulling James off of me.

I watched as the blurs of Edward and James fought at a pace too fast for me to see what was happening.

Could vampires get hurt? Could they die? I hope Edward doesn't get hurt. Ugh, bad Bella. You mustn't think like that.

The smell of smoke lifted me out of my thoughts. I saw Edward in front of a purple smoking fire.

"Edward? What the hell?"

"Nice to see you too, Bella. So is this whole damsel in distress thing your game? Cause you seem to play that part often. However, you don't let your knight in shining armor ride in on his stallion and save you, at least not willingly. Now, why is that?"

"I take care of myself. No one else needs to help me. I've watched my own back for a long time, why let other people help now?"

Edward sighed and looked at me, taking in my appearance for the first time.

"Bella, what's with the, err, clothes?"

"I'm a stripper, whoop-de-fucking-do. What's it to you?"

His face flashed with shock, and he asked, "Why, Bella? And why do you have so many bruises under all that cover up?"

I scoffed. Stupid vampire sight. I stood up, turning my back on him, and started to climb into my truck when a hand grabbed my wrist. I flinched away, waiting for the blow to come. But it never came. I looked up and realized that it was only Edward, how stupid of me.

"Bella, I don't think you should drive. I'll drive you home."

"No! You can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't have a death wish. Goodnight Edward. And thank you for saving me, again."

I pulled out and drove back to Forks. As soon as I got home I grabbed a half empty beer bottle from Charlie's hand (he was passed out on the couch). I walked upstairs, taking a sip of alcohol on each step. When I got to my room, I pulled off my thigh highs and lay down on my bed.

I needed to think. What had just happened? Well, I almost got raped by a crazy tracker vampire who Edward killed and saved me. Then Edward saw all of my bruises and I told him I'm a stripper. And I think I might be falling for him. And I pretty make gave away my secret when I told him why he couldn't drive me home. And he…wait, WHAT? Did I just think what I think I thought? I am NOT falling for Edward Freaking Cullen. No fucking way.

Wow, this is too much to handle. Suddenly my vision blurred and I tasted salt in my mouth. I realized I was crying a second before I wished Edward was here. Wow…I really am falling for him.

**Later**

Charlie was out drinking all day. I guess that was good, since I would probably be at work by the time he got home.

I should have known I wouldn't be so lucky.

He got home about 30 minutes before I had to leave for work. I had just gotten out of the shower when he got home. He was drunk as hell and shouting random gibberish at me from downstairs. I quickly threw on jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs, waiting to see how badly I would get it.

He started to beat me worse than ever. It quickly turned into raping me, however. Thankfully, he didn't hit my face. That would be really hard to cover up.

When he was done raping me, he punched me in the stomach once then stumbled out the front door.

I got up as fast as I could and looked at the time. Crap! I was going to be late for work. I sprinted outside, ignoring my body's screams of pain. I pushed my truck as fast as it would go, and managed to get to Port Angeles in record time. This time, I decided against parking on the edge of the city. I would just have to hope that I could make it to _The City _without breaking down.

Surprisingly, I made it all the way to the club. I walked backstage and ran into Ashley, literally. I cried out in pain. She looked at me and gasped, "Ohmygod! Bella, honey, are you okay? Come on, we need to get you some cover up on. Your bruises are really obvious right now."

Thank god for Ashley. She took me into an empty dressing room and carefully washed off any blood that I had on me, and then carefully put cover up on all my bruises.

"Bells, can you strip down to your bra and panties? I need to get everything covered."

I nodded and managed to get my shirt and jeans off. She applied cover up thickly on my bruises until they were no longer visible. She helped me get into one of the outfits that were available for any of the girls to use, since I had forgotten mine. I wasn't sure how I could possibly dance when it hurt to walk.

Ashley was called on stage then, and I waited for my turn after her. Just as Ashley was finishing up her dance, George walked up to me and said I had a call. I walked into his office and he tabbed my ass then pointed at the phone. I picked it up and said hello.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, it is, who is this?"

"It's Officer Spettle. I work with your dad. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your dad was in a car accident not long ago. He crashed into a tree. He died upon impact."

"Oh…wow…well, thank you for telling me"

"I'm very sorry for your loss"

"Yeah…Bye"

I hung up and gave a sigh of relief. Charlie, that bastard, was finally gone. I knew that jackass would get what he deserved one day. I walked out of George's office with a smile on my face, no longer feeling my pain.

_Now announcing, Bubbles!_

I hurried to the stage and did my dance better than I ever have before. I felt infinite.

As I was walking offstage after my act, I caught sight of the damn Cullens standing in the crowd, openmouthed. I waved to them, smiling. I ran to Ashley and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Why so happy, Bella darling?"

"Charlie is dead, he died in a car crash about an hour ago."

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy for you!"

"Tell George that I'm leaving for the night. I need to celebrate!"

And then I drank the night away **[A/N – HAHAHAHA!]**

I woke up that morning on my bedroom floor holding an empty bottle of Crown with a massive hangover, but I couldn't care less. I was free!

I heard the phone ringing and ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Isabella? Yes, It's Officer Spettle again. I just wanted to tell you that your father's funeral is all planned out. It will be this Wednesday."

"Thank you, Goodbye"

Wow, now I had to pretend to mourn for this motherfucker? This sucks. Oh well, at least I'm free from Charlie! But wait, I am only 17. Is it legal for me to live alone? I sure hope so.

**Wednesday, the funeral just ended**

I was standing by my father's grave alone, everyone else had just left. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. There I saw Jay Gold. He was one of Charlie's drinking buddies; he had come over a few times and slapped me around with Charlie. He was a greasy, disgusting man.

He sneered at me and said, "Well, Isabella, you're coming to live with me. Your father left me as your legal guardian in his will."

Before I had the chance to say anything, he grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to his car. He threw me in the backseat and locked the doors. I tried to unlock it, but he had turned the child lock on. Fuck him. He always was clever.

Jay got in the driver's seat and turned to face me. He was held up rope and smiled at me. I began to struggle, but he was too strong. He spun me around and tied my wrists together way too tight. He then put a piece of duck tape over my mouth and began driving.


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah…**

**I know it's been fucking forever since I updated, but get the fuck over it. I have a life to deal with.**

**Recap:**

Jay got in the driver's seat and turned to face me. He held up rope and smiled at me. I began to struggle, but he was too strong. He spun me around and tied my wrists together way too tight. He then put a piece of duck tape over my mouth and began driving.

Chapter 9?

**BPOV**

Soon, Jay pulled up to a cheap looking house. Jeez, everything about this guy was cheap. Cheap, greasy, or dirty, that is.

He stopped the car and got out. I could see him outside in the grass. It looked like he was looking for something. He randomly bent down, smiled, grabbed something, and started walking back to me. He opened the door, and I saw that it was a fairly big rock he was holding. Wait, what the fuck? A rock? While I was My head started spinning and I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head. And then it was all black.

I slowly woke up, but did not open my eyes. I was too tired to open them. I willed myself to go back to sleep, and had almost reached that point when I remembered the past day: Charlie's funeral, Jay, the rock…

I felt myself laying on an uncomfortable surface, it was bumpy and hard. There was a foul smell in the air, but it was not foreign to me. It smelled like a mixture of beer, sweat, and cigarettes. Ah, nicotine. I shouldn't be around that; I gave up cigarettes awhile ago, and that shit is hard to kick. They made my lungs burn, and it wasn't very sexy to cough while dancing on a pole. My nose suddenly itched, and I tried to move my arm to scratch it, but my arm wouldn't move. I felt something that seemed a lot like rope tied around my wrist. Well I didn't worry about that yet, I had escaped from harder things than rope.

I didn't want to open my eyes yet; I wanted to sit here and think. I thought about Charlie dying. I hated him, and I was glad he was dead. Some part of me was a little sad, but I ignored that part. He didn't deserve my sadness, did he? I mean he was my own blood and flesh…I don't know. I kind of feel all alone now. All of my family is dead or doesn't want me, like Renee; but I don't really count her as my family anymore.

"Open your eyes, I know you're awake," a rough voice said from somewhere near me. I felt the bed move slightly.

I did as I was told and saw Jay at the end of the bed, naked. Fucking great. He lay down next to me, and put his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my ear as he said, "Good morning beautiful, ready to play?" Before I saw him move, he was on top of me with his tongue going down my throat. I tried biting his tongue but it seemed to have no effect on him at all. Okay, can't beat em, join em! I began making out with him hard. After a minute, he pulled back with a surprised but smug look on his face. I smiled at him, and said, "Can I blow you? You're the biggest I've ever seen!" He grinned huge and said sure. As he moved his dick toward my face, I said, "First, wanna lick my tits? I am so fucking horny." Somehow he managed to grin even wider as he put his head down toward my chest. He was still grinning like that when I lifted my knee up and hit him in the balls, just as I moved my tied up elbow to hit him in the head. He screamed, and then passed out cold. I shifted my body until he was off of me. I started to chew through the rope holding my hands, which I might add tasted pretty damn bad.

After what seemed like an hour, I managed to chew through one and untie the other one. I picked up my clothes off the floor and threw them on, then dragged Jay into the kitchen. Hm, where would chains or something like that be? The garage, I guess. I opened all the doors until I found the one for the garage and went in. I managed to find some old rusty chains with a padlock. I carried them into the kitchen. I hooked Jay up to the oven tight enough that he couldn't get out. Then I got a dirty plate out the sink and smashed it over his head, just in case he might have woken up soon.

I started to search the house for money. No credit cards, they can be traced. This fucker probably has so much credit already that his cards would get declined. I went to the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet for some good drugs. There wasn't much, but beggars can't be choosers, right? As I closed the doors, I happened to get a glance of myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. Who had I become? I suddenly got angry. Why did all these people have to fuck me over so bad? I know I deserved it all, but fuck man. I punched the mirror as hard as I could. It shattered instantly. Glass rained down on me, and my hand began to bleed. Whatever, I don't even care. I left the bathroom and went to look for money.

I managed to scrape up about $300. God damn, I need to go to my house and get all my money from my stash. I think I'll steal the car and go there now.

So I grabbed all my stuff I found and shoved it into an empty backpack from Jay's closet. I walked out to the car and attempted to back out the driveway. As I drove, I thought about all my friends. How was Alexis? How was Ashley? I miss my girls so bad. I wonder if I'll ever see them again. Probably not. That's a damn shame; I loved them all so much.

I followed the signs on the highways until I got back to Forks. I drove straight to my house. I walked up to the front door and grabbed the key from the not so original hiding spot, under the mat. I ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain in my legs. I went to my closet and grabbed the tampon case where I hid my cash. Charlie wouldn't ever touch a case of tampons, so it was the best hiding place ever. Although, I guess it never occurred to him that I was too fucked up to get a normal period. But whatever, I never wanted kids anyway. I would just fuck them up.

I went back to the car and drove to the train station. I bought a ticket for the train going to Alaska. I don't know why, but something about Alaska had me have the random urge to go there. As I was walking down the aisle on the train, I saw a flash of bronze across the train. Weird, I don't think I've ever seen anyone besides Edward with that color hair. I walked into the next compartment, looking for a place that didn't have many people in it. Everyone was already giving me strange looks.

Finally I found a compartment that looked like it only had only family in it. They all froze as I walked in, but didn't turn and look at me. Hm…they looked kind of familiar. I sat down a few seats down from them, and felt myself dozing off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fucking a, people. You can click the button to add this story to Story Alert, but can't manage to type like two fucking words to review? Only three damn people bothered to not be a lazyass, and review. So thanks to them. Even though one was so happy and energetic, it kind of pissed me off. But still thanks.**

**Recap:**

Finally I found a compartment that looked like it only had only family in it. They all froze as I walked in, but didn't turn and look at me. Hm…they looked kind of familiar. I sat down a few seats down from them, and felt myself dozing off.

Chapter 10

I heard whispers around me. I couldn't make out any of the words, but I could hear several people whispering. I stirred a bit, and suddenly it was silent. When I finally opened my eyes, I yelled out. Alice freaking Cullen was standing about two inches away from my face.

"Um…what the fuck are you doing here, Alice? And could you possibly back up before I get claustrophobic and puke all over your face? Thanks."

She moved back a few feet and I noticed the rest of the Cullens standing across the aisle, standing at me with looks of shock and sadness on their faces. What the hell were they looking at? Oh, I guess I probably looked like total shit. Well didn't their mother ever teach them that it's rude to stare?

"Bella…what HAPPENED to you?!" Alice whispered in this little, hurt voice. It made me wanted to curl up and die for making her hurt so badly.

"None of your business," I said, realizing too late that it came out harsher than I meant it to be. I turned away from them and slowly started to even out my breathing, pretending to go to sleep. After about 5 minutes of this, I hear the Cullen's start talking. Since they were a little closer to me this time, I could hear some of their conversation.

First I heard what I quickly identified as Edward's voice say, "Carlisle, she's going to Alaska. We can't just leave her like this."

I heard a sigh, then a calm, but still stern voice. "Edward, I don't know if that's a good idea. So many things could go wrong. We are vampires. Humans can't stay around vampires."

Alice's voice came next. "I think she should stay with us."

A soft, matronly voice whispered, also so slow that I couldn't hear it, "Carlisle, dear, I think we should at least help clean her up. She looks so lost and helpless." I heard the voice break slightly at the end.

"Have you all gone insane? She's a freaking hooker! A slut! She's filthy and disgusting. I don't want this bitch anywhere near me," a very high and snobby voice yelled.

"Rosalie Cullen, you watch your mouth!" the voice I guessed was Esme scolded her.

Okay, these bitches need to stop talking about me like I'm right here. Who do they fucking think they are?! I opened my eyes and stood up. I saw all of the Cullens look at me.

"Okay, who do you people think you are? Stop talking about me like I'm a fucking charity case, I can take care of myself! And the god damn bitch who called me a slut, you have no idea what my life is even like, so shut the fuck up or I'll make you," I hissed at them, then grabbed my bag and went to the seat farthest away from them. I sat down and put my iPod on; completely ignoring the Cullens looks of shock.

A few minutes later, I got up to find the bathroom. It turned out to be some crappy little closet with a toilet, sink, and mirror thrown in there. Well, that's what it looked like.

I looked in the mirror and did a double take. I looked awful. I had a black eye, bruises and red marks and blood all over my face/arms, glass was all in my hand and blood had gotten all over my arm. Well damn, no wonder everyone was staring at me.

I cleaned myself up a little bit and went back out. I saw all the Cullens look over at me, and Carlisle stood up.

"Bella," he said, "We would all like it very much if you would say with us in Alaska. We have a house there. We would really like it if you would stay with us, since it seems like you have nowhere else to go. Pardon me if I assumed wrong."

I looked at him, confused. He actually sounded like he cared. Why the hell would he care about me, if he barely knew me?

"Um, dude, why do you even care what happens to me or where I go? It's not really your business."

He looked startled that I was so forward, but before he could say anything, Edward stood up. He looked into my eyes, and said, "Because no one deserves to go through what you have, and I'm sure that I don't even know most of the things that you've had to deal with. Please, stay with us."

Wow. I was so not expecting that. But should I stay with them? What if they don't let me drink or take shit? Or what if they won't let me dance again? I was hoping I could, since I loved it so much.

"Well, I dunno. Would ya'll be all controlling, and try to make me follow rules and shit? Cause there's no way in hell that I'm going to follow stupid rules. I live how I wanna."

Edward and Carlisle exchanged glances, and then Edward looked at the rest of his family. He nodded at them one by one. Then he looked at Carlisle and nodded again. Carlisle looked at me and spoke.

"Bella, we know we are not your family and cannot control you. However, we would be willing to let you do whatever you want on one condition. I've heard that you, um, how you say, uhhh, dance? Um, professionally? Well, I don't want you to do that. We can provide you with whatever money you need, no questions asked. Although I would hope that you would send it wisely."

I guess I could work with that…but should I trust these people?


End file.
